The following background description includes information that may be useful in understanding context in relation to embodiments described herein. The background description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the embodiments, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the development of portable multimedia devices and smart phones, many types of in-ear pieces—such as earphones and headsets—have been developed. However, conventional ear-tips/domes can traditionally be bulky and uncomfortable as well as limited in their technological abilities. For example, in order to get them to fit properly, they have to be trimmed to fit properly; this is time consuming and costly.
Therefore, a need exists for improvement and advancements, such as in relation to form factors and/or associated features.
Therefore, a need exists for more advanced in-ear wireless devices that can facilitate the comfort of wearing, especially in comparison with devices that can cause extreme discomfort and may cause damage to the ear concha bowl and inner ear canals, causing pressure and extreme discomfort.